


Forest Fuck

by jasperprince17



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cum Inflation, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Breeding, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve Harrington, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, kind of??, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperprince17/pseuds/jasperprince17
Summary: Steve’s heat hits him off guard at one of Tommy’s parties. He escapes into the woods, desperate to get back to his house, but a certain someone finds him...I wrote this so steve can be seen as trans (ftm) or as intersex, which is something I see often as an abo theme!!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 524





	Forest Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I use the word cunt for Steve, but besides that there’s no other afab language used. 
> 
> Let me know how you like it, this took me SO long and I’m pretty happy with it!!

Steve can feel the burning desire of his heat begin in his core, spreading like wildfire through his body. 

He clamps his legs together, biting back a groan when a pulse of slick drools from him and into his underwear. Shit. Of all the places for his heat to start, one of Tommy’s parties might be the worst. He knows his scent is spreading, he knows he's beginning to reek like a bitch in heat, and he does not want one of the alphas here to target him. 

He clambers to his feet, leaving his beer by the pool chair he had been sitting in. Another wave makes arousal flare in his stomach, causing him to reel with the intensity. Steve forces himself to keep moving, mind starting to haze over as he stumbles towards the woods. 

If he can just get away from the party, away from view and smell, he can jerk off before going home to knot himself on the dildo he has tucked away under his bed. 

Slick is starting to crawl down his thighs, soaking into his shorts. He’s following the trail through the woods that leads to a road just over from his. 

The party is a faint noise in the background as another surge of heat and craving envelops him, so strong that his knees buckle. Just before he hits the ground, an arm wraps around his abdomen, pulling Steve up against a firm chest. 

He panics for a moment, thrashing, and trying to escape before going limp in the persons hold when they press an open mouth against his neck, teeth digging into his pulse. Alpha scent fills his senses, and he leans into the person, moaning. 

The logical part of his brain shouts warnings, but he can hardly think. His alpha’s here, he’s safe now. 

“Oh, pretty boy.” Billy breathes, moving his hands to Steve’s hips. 

“Who would have guessed you’re such a slut” 

Steve mewls, succumbing to the insatiable hunger of his heat. Later, he’d stress over this, the fact that he so easily gave in to Billy, someone who Steve thought hated him. 

Right now though, he has an alpha cock, a real one, and that’s all his hindbrain needs to submit completely. 

Steve wiggles against Billy, who growls, feral and loud. That noise alone almost pushes Steve over the edge, his cunt throbbing with need. His whole body feels like it's burning up, hyper aware of billy’s touch against his back. 

“Billy,” Steve pants, fumbling with his own shorts. “Please, need you.” 

“Fuck.” Billy hisses,spinning Steve so they’re facing each other and shoving him against the closest tree. Steve slumps against the rough bark, legs weak. 

A trail of slick is slowly inching down his thigh. Billy’s eyes flash red, and suddenly he’s crowding against the omega, swatting Steves hands away from his soaked pants. 

“You’re so wet sweetheart,” Billy purrs, his grin predatory, pulling down his shorts. The omega whines, his small dick twitching at his Alpha’s words. 

Steve shivers when cool air kisses his slick covered cunt as Billy coaxes him into lifting his legs out of his shorts. 

“Good boy.” Billy murmurs against his neck, lips like a brand on Steve’s skin. 

“Alpha,” Steve says, pleading. He feels his hole winking, achingly empty. 

Billy growls, biting at the omega’s neck while he shucks his jeans off, cock hard and dripping precum. Steve manages to peek at it, and his stomach swoops. 

It’s huge. 

For a fleeting moment, his rational brain starts warning him it’ll never fit. However, just as quickly as those thoughts started they’re gone, lost in Steve’s lust and need to have that in him right now. 

Steve hands scramble against Billy’s waist, trying to pull him closer. The Alpha easily grabs Steve’s arms, pinning them above his head, bark scraping his skin. 

Steve squirms, small pants and pleas falling from him with every breath. Something firm and hot presses against Steve’s cunt. Billy ruts against his folds, and Steve almost wails. 

“Please-“ he gasps, about to tell him to stop teasing, when suddenly Billy shoves into him in one stroke. 

Steve throws his head back, hitting it against the tree, breath punched out of him in a shout as his cunt is stretched wider than the knot on his dildo at home. 

He can feel his muscles shuddering, trying to adjust to the sudden girth. Billy’s cock is burning hot, and thick, and Steve loves it. 

The Alpha is mercifully still buried deep in him, waiting for Steve to stop shivering, waiting for him to relax, all while pressing soft kisses over his neck and chin. 

“Move,” Steve finally gasps, hooking his legs around Billy to drag him closer. Billy grunts, and lets Steve’s arms go to grab his waist. Steve claws at his shoulders. 

Billy pulls out slowly, and Steve cant stop whining, feeling empty even though the head is still inside him. The next push is slower than the first, letting Steve feel the drag, the bump of every vein. 

Billy bottoms out, and then starts to fuck Steve in quick, deep thrusts. His cunt pulses, greedy, as if it’s trying to pull Billy back in with each backstroke. 

“Such a good boy, gonna knot you, gonna fill you up.” Billy rambles, and Steve can feel the knot bumping against his hole. 

“Please, fuck, breed me!” Steve cries, almost incoherent as tingling warmth builds in his abdomen. 

Billy snarls, slamming back into Steve, his knot pressed tight against his lips. For a moment, it stays there, slowly forcing Steve to part around it. 

Then suddenly, Billy jerks forward and it pops inside with an obscene noise. 

Steve’s mouth opens in a silent gasp, knot pressing right against his prostate. His vision whites out, the crest of pleasure crashing over him in wave after lapping wave. 

Steve thinks he’s shaking, grasping at Billy, but in the throes of his orgasm, he can’t tell up from down.

Billy is still thrusting into him shallowly when Steve comes down from his high. Before Steve can say anything, Billy’s slumping over Steve, moaning. His knot swells, cock twitching as he cums into the omega.

Steve can feel the burning heat of it as it fills him up, can feel the knot throbbing with each load. He lets out a high-pitched mewl, squeezing his muscles, milking Billy’s cock. 

The fever of his heat is dissipating, but distantly, he knows it’ll be back. His alpha’s knot isn't pulsing anymore; slowly billy starts to move, gently lifting Steve away from the tree and into his embrace. 

He sighs happily, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck. When they start to move, Steve gasps, cock shifting inside him in time with each step billy takes. 

By the time Billy’s made it into Steve’s house, he’s on the verge of another orgasm, tears running down his face from the stimulation. 

The alpha carefully lays back on Steve’s bed, using his legs to keep the omega splayed. 

“Good boy.” He murmurs, keeping one arm over his chest. The other trails down to Steve’s small dick, stroking it rhythmically. Steve writhes, orgasm hitting him almost instantly. 

He’s overrun with ecstasy as he gushes slick around Billy’s knot, choking moans out from behind his sobs.

Things get a bit blurred from then on. 

Steve knows they fuck a lot, but he also barely remembers a bath, a peaceful and comforting rest in Billy’s arms, and being hand fed. 

He can hear the shower from his spot on the bed, and with his heat finally over, he finds himself wanting Billy even though that thought would have repulsed him even a week ago. 

Steve sighs, and buried his head in the pillows, inhaling Billy’s scent, dozing as he waits for the shower to turn off.


End file.
